RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)
There is a long standing problem with PR values, they change (+/-0.1) depending on the order the upgrade is performed in, therefore if there is a 0.1 difference there is no need to change the table. You can read Admin Kuzz's explanation here: User_blog:Kuzz/The_Pulse_-_Week_4/2015#Performance_ratings and the comments :) One explanation was posted by :208.184.33.66 208.184.33.66 wrote: I think that the underlying issue with the numbers is that the game actually calculates them to a further decimal place than it shows on the screen (think about how the distance works in endurance races, for example, where during the race you see your distance to two decimal places but the reward rounds it to the next lowest 10th of a mile/km). Anyway, I think what happens is, for example, the game may assign a .44 PR rating to a particular upgrade. If your current PR before that upgrade is added is a whole number (or, perhaps a whole number plus a tenth, depending on how it deals with rounding of .5), the game will show that the impact of the increase will be .4. However, if you have anything higher hat has not already been rounded up in the PR, the game will show at that point that the marginal impact of the upgrade is .5. =Upgrades per Manufacturer= Due to the size of the page causing problems with loading on mobile devices and as a new template has been designed to automatically calculate and confirm the upgrade costs match the actual car data, each upgrade section has been split by manufacturer, click on the car manufacturer to see the car upgrade data, including PR. ARIEL ARIEL ATOM 3.5 ARIEL ATOM V8 ASTON MARTIN ASTON MARTIN DB9 ASTON MARTIN VANQUISH ASTON MARTIN V12 VANTAGE S ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE N430 ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GT3 ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 ASTON MARTIN VULCAN ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2012) ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) AUDI AUDI TT RS COUPE AUDI R8 V10 COUPE AUDI R8 LMS ULTRA AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2015) AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014) BENTLEY BENTLEY CONTINENTAL GT SPEED BENTLEY CONTINENTAL SUPERSPORTS BMW BMW 1 SERIES M COUPE BMW Z4 M COUPE BMW M3 COUPE BMW Z4 SDRIVE35IS BMW M3 GTS BMW M6 COUPE BMW 3.0 CSL BMW Z4 GT3 BMW M3 GT2 ALMS BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R BMW M8 GTE BUGATTI BUGATTI VEYRON 16.4 BUGATTI VEYRON 16.4 GRAND SPORT VITESSE CATERHAM CATERHAM SEVEN 620 R CHEVROLET CHEVROLET COBALT SS [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section CHEVROLET#CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2013)|CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2013)]] CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 CHEVROLET CORVETTE ZR1 [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section CHEVROLET#CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)|CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY)]] CHEVROLET CAMARO SS (2017) CHEVROLET CAMARO SS (1967) CHEVROLET STINGRAY 427 (1969) [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section CHEVROLET#CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2015)|CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2015)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section CHEVROLET#CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2015)|CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2015)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section CHEVROLET#CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2016)|CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2016)]] CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2016) [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section CHEVROLET#CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2017)|CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2017)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section CHEVROLET#CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2018)|CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2018)]] CHEVROLET CORVETTE C7.R DODGE DODGE CHARGER R/T DODGE CHALLENGER R/T DODGE CHARGER SRT8 DODGE CHALLENGER SRT8 DODGE CHALLENGER RT (1971) DODGE VIPER SRT10 COUPE DODGE CHARGER RT (1969) DODGE CHALLENGER SRT HELLCAT DODGE VIPER SRT10 ACR-X FERRARI FERRARI F40 FERRARI TESTAROSSA FERRARI F50 FERRARI F430 FERRARI FF FERRARI 458 SPIDER FERRARI 458 ITALIA FERRARI J50 FERRARI 599 GTO FERRARI F12BERLINETTA FERRARI F12TDF FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST FERRARI ENZO FERRARI FERRARI 412 T2 FERRARI 488 GTE FERRARI F14 T FERRARI LAFERRARI FERRARI FXX K FERRARI 375 F1 FORD FORD FOCUS RS FORD SHELBY GT500 FORD MUSTANG GT PREMIUM FORD GT (2005) FORD SHELBY GT350R FORD GT FIA GT1 [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORD#FORD FUSION (NASCAR ACADEMY)|FORD FUSION (NASCAR ACADEMY)]] FORD FALCON FG X (2016) FORD FALCON FG X (2017) FORD FALCON FG X (2018) [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORD#FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)|FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORD#FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2016)|FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2016)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORD#FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING)|FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORD#FORD FUSION (2018)|FORD FUSION (2018)]] FORD SHELBY GT350R R3 SPEC FORD GT (2017) FORD GT LE MANS [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORD#FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)|FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)]] FORMULA E [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORMULA E#FORMULA E SRT 01E (SEASON 3) (ABT Schaeffler FE02)|FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 3) (ABT SCHAEFFLER FE02)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORMULA E#FORMULA E SRT 01E (SEASON 3) (NextEV TCR Formula 002)|FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 3) (NEXTEV TCR FORMULA 002)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORMULA E#FORMULA E SRT 01E (SEASON 3) (RENAULT Z.E.16)|FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 3) (RENAULT Z.E.16)]] FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 4) FORMULA E SRT05E (SEASON 5) HENNESSEY HENNESSEY VENOM GT HOLDEN HOLDEN COMMODORE VF (2016) HOLDEN COMMODORE VF (2017) HOLDEN COMMODORE ZB (2018) HYUNDAI HYUNDAI VELOSTER TURBO HYUNDAI I20 WRC JAGUAR JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE JAGUAR XJ220 JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR JAGUAR XE SV PROJECT 8 JAGUAR C-X75 JAGUAR XJR-9 JAGUAR C-X75 R3 SPEC KOENIGSEGG KOENIGSEGG CCXR KOENIGSEGG AGERA KOENIGSEGG AGERA R KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 KOENIGSEGG REGERA KTM KTM X-BOW R LAMBORGHINI LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560 GT3 LAMBORGHINI COUNTACH LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO R-SV GT1 LAMBORGHINI AVENTADOR LP 700-4 LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN SUPER TROFEO EVO LAMBORGHINI MIURA LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN R3 SPEC LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO LAMBORGHINI CENTENARIO LP 770-4 LAMBORGHINI VENENO LEXUS LEXUS IS 350 F SPORT (2014) LEXUS IS F (2013) LEXUS LFA LOTUS LOTUS EXIGE 360 CUP LOTUS 3-ELEVEN LOTUS TYPE 125 MASERATI MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section MASERATI#MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED)|MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED)]] MAZDA MAZDA RX-3 MAZDA RX-7 SPIRIT R (FD) MAZDA FURAI MAZDA 787B McLAREN McLAREN MP4-12C McLAREN 12C SPIDER McLAREN 570GT McLAREN F1 McLAREN P1™ McLAREN 675LT McLAREN 600LT McLAREN 720S COUPE McLAREN F1 GTR McLAREN P1™ GTR McLAREN 650S GT3 McLAREN MP4/4 McLAREN MP4-X MERCEDES-BENZ MERCEDES-BENZ 190E 2.5-16 EVOLUTION II MERCEDES-AMG A 45 MERCEDES-BENZ SLS AMG MERCEDES-BENZ SL 65 AMG BLACK SERIES MERCEDES-BENZ SLS AMG GT3 MERCEDES-AMG GT3 MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM MERCEDES-AMG C 63 TOURING CAR MERCEDES-BENZ C11 NISSAN NISSAN SILVIA (S15) NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R34) NISSAN 350Z (Z33) NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) NISSAN 370Z (Z34) NISSAN GT-R PREMIUM (R35) NISSAN SUMO POWER GT GT-R GT1 NISSAN JR MOTORSPORTS GT-R GT1 NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) NISSAN SILVIA (S15) R3 SPEC NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) NISSAN ALTIMA (2017) NISSAN ALTIMA (2018) NISSAN R390 GT1 NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015) PAGANI PAGANI ZONDA F PAGANI HUAYRA PAGANI ZONDA R PAGANI HUAYRA BC PORSCHE PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974) PORSCHE 911 CARRERA 2 SPEEDSTER (1993) PORSCHE 911 TURBO (2009) PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS 4.0 PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 3.8 (1995) PORSCHE 911 GT3 CUP PORSCHE 911 GT2 (2003) PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 2.7 (1972) PORSCHE 911 CARRERA S PORSCHE 959 SPORT PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 PORSCHE CAYMAN S PORSCHE CARRERA GT PORSCHE BOXSTER GTS PORSCHE 918 RSR CONCEPT PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2014) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2015) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2018) PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015) PORSCHE 962C PORSCHE 917K PORSCHE 936/77 SPYDER PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS RENAULT RENAULT CLIO CUP RENAULT MEGANE R.S. 275 TROPHY - R RENAULT DEZIR CONCEPT RENAULT R.S. 01 SHELBY SHELBY COBRA GT500 (1967) SHELBY COBRA 427® (1966) SPADA SPADA CODATRONCA TS SPADA CODATRONCA BARCHETTA SRT SRT VIPER GTS TOYOTA [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section TOYOTA#TOYOTA CAMRY (SUNOCO)|TOYOTA CAMRY (SUNOCO)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section TOYOTA#TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2015)|TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2015)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section TOYOTA#TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2016)|TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2016)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section TOYOTA#TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2017)|TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2017)]] [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section TOYOTA#TOYOTA CAMRY (2018)|TOYOTA CAMRY (2018)]] TOYOTA TS040 HYBRID (2014)